Paige
Paige '''is a Unicorn Pony who is a Singer-Song Writer and Music Producer who performs under the Stage Name '''Scarlet Deville. MORE BASIC INFO TO COME SOON Design More Info Soon History Early Life Paige born to Rose and Tyler in Baltimare, Equestria, she is a Unicorn pony and has no siblings and is a single child. She was raised in her the city of her birth for most of her life, during the early years of her life she showed a little intrest in music showing signs of what she could become in the future, as a filly she was always full of energy and always was looking for fun stuff to do and made friends easily despite her parents wanting her to make the right friends and they stepped in to make sure the friends she made would make a positive impact on her life and not the wrong sort of impact, they wanted her to also have a role model in her life and they hired a mare to be her foal sitter, the mare was called Rina and the two had a close bond with one another. Rina became a very important part of Paige's life when her mother became very ill with cancer, she was always by her side but despite her illness Paige was determined to keep on going to school as she wanted to make her family proud of her, even if her mother might not be there in her future as she has strong beliefs that even that there was much more after life and that it did not end when you died. Rose despite being ill and being told that she was never going get better spent every moments of her life with her daughter Paige, this is when they forged a unbreakable bond that Paige knew in her heart would last forever and would never end despite death being involved. When Rose finally did die, Paige was only five years old, she attended the funeral in a dress her mother had worn when she was about Paige's age, she even wrote her own speech which she gave to the crowd with confidence and bravery as she wanted to remain strong for her mother but grieved in private this was the start of her having two life's, a private life and a public life and his was to help her in the future. Education & Fame When she was Seven she went to the local high school so she could study Music, History, Politics and Maths as she was not sure what she wanted to become in her future and was still looking, but for the early months of her time at the high school she just wanted to study hard and get the highest grades she could possibly get, she still however made time to spend time with her close friends and enjoyed her time with them, they had a club house on the outskirts of Baltimare where they would get together to either plays games, race or study together as they all wanted to have a great future and shared the believe that if they all had great grades then they would have a great future. Her and her friends become known to the community as the Baltimare Uni Filly's due to the fact they always spent time together and how hard they studied for their personal future. Paige however was a faster learner then her close friends and soon she started have an idea of what she wanted to do after Vinyl Scratch appeared at her school to peform for the School Disco, this was the early spark but it would become stronger after seeing her first concert when she saw Sapphire Shores peform. She passed high school when she was fifteen years of age and applied for a two year course at Canterlot University for Arts and Music, she was quikly picked up by classical artist Octavia and she took her on as her personal student and tought her to play almost every instrument Paige wanted to learn how to play, including Guitar, Piano, Violin and a few more classical instruments, she exelled more at playing the drums and become an expert at that instrument and she enjoys the sound the drums make when she plays them and that the musical options for drums is endless and they are her perfered musical instrument ahead of the Guitar and Violin. She became close friends with her mentor Octavia and would sometimes spend time with Octavia inviting her friends over as she could not see her life without her foalhood friend as they were a important part of her life. She made her first single when she was entering her final months of Canterlot University for Arts & Music and to her shock and surprise she was an instant hit and her fame on grew stronger and bigger from there, she never expected her to be this big but she just went with the flow and said she was doing this for her friends, family and for her deceased mother who she missed everyday, she was not looking for sympathy she wanted them to know why she was doing this and that it was not for the money. Personality Paige is a Unicorn of two sides, there is her Private side of her and her Public side, her Public side she is full of energy and excitable and enjoys spending the time with her fans, she loves to sign autographs and enjoys her work with a burning passion and desire. She is always looking to improve thinking she can never stop getting better and if she stops she would fall behind her rivals in the music buisness, but her Private side is different, she may love her adoring fans but she enjoys her private time and when she is not on tour she just wants spend time with her father and close friends, she doesn't like to be disturbed by any of her fans during this time and many respect her privacy about from a few obsessed fans. she is always however a pankster and loves jokes and little pranks, it helps her to pass the time in between tours but she loves to take walk with her close friends and playing games with them, she is always one for a race and enjoys going to nightclubs, mainly the ones that belong to her hero and idol Vinyl Scratch and when she is not in a gig she is sometimes watching a gig from another idol of hers Sapphire Shores. Health More Info Soon Skills More Info Soon Family Tyler More Info Soon Rose More Info Soon Relationships Skylar Storm The bond that Skylar and Paige have is a special close one, the two meet when they were both at the same nightclub where Vinyl Scratch was peforming at, Skylar bumped into Paige whilst ordering a drink for his friend Storm when he accidently bumped into Paige spilling the drink all over her, he instantly started to apologize to her but found it odd when she just started laughing before suddenly being hugged by Paige, she told him that it was no big deal and that it happened to her a couple of times as she was a regular to this nightclub, Sky invited Paige back to the table he was at and the two started to talk for a while about interests and hobbies, it was during this talk they found a common interest in music or more spefically, the love of a one DJ called Vinyl Scratch and how they both enjoyed what she came up with and they always came to whatever nightclub she was peforming at. They also talked about their dreams with Paige wanting to become a Singer herself and Sky wanting to join the ranks of the Wonderbolts. After the events of the nightclub they meet again in a cafe not far after Paige invited Sky to meet her there, at the cafe they had a coffee and talked some more, the follow few months they were dating but it didn't work out too well and they both agreed that they rather be friends then be in a relationship with one another as they didn't want to ruin the close friendship they had formed. Skylar was there the day Paige got accepted into Canterlot University of Arts & Music, not that neither of them remember that day as they then went out partying that night at the nearest nightclub, Paige was also a pony that helped shape Skylar's life as she was on of the ponies to incourage him to leave the Royals Guards to persue his dream of joining the Wonderbolts, she gave him the confidence to believe that he could achieve his dream and after he got accepted they opted against going to a Nightclub instead they celebrated by attending a Wonderbolts event, during this event he told Paige that one day he was going to be here entertaining the crowd. Two weeks before his graduation to the wonderbolts Skylar got married to Summer Flare and it took him all but thirty minutes of talking with his fiancee to let Paige be a bridesmaid at their wedding as she been an important part of his life, she would also be there at his Graduation and Sky returned the favour by being there for her at her graduation, which was only a few days apart from one another so they had one big pool party to celebrate the ocassion with Paige providing the music for the event. Throughout the friendship they always been there for one another, at thier lows and at thier highs, but they always shared the same idea that drived them to thier goals and dreams. Paige being thier for Skylars first big event as a Wonderbolt and eventual promotion to Captain and Sky being there for Paige when she did her first peformance at a nightclub to her first big performance in a stadium. They have a close bond that has held the test of time and vowed to be friends to the end. Polaris More Info Soon Miracle Sunset More Info Soon Winter Frost More Info Soon Octavia More Info Soon Vinyl Scratch More Info SoonCategory:Unicorn Category:Female Category:Pony